


To Forget

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-07
Updated: 2006-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: It hurt, and only he could make it go away...





	To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  This was just scribbled down really fast, and I thought I might as well post it. Oh, it's been edited.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I don't own  _Furuba_  and I'm not making money off this either

His golden eyes were tear-filled. He wandered aimlessly through the corridors of his mind, searching to be lost, to forget.

"Tori-san."

Every corner brought him back to the face. The face he couldn't bring himself to remember any longer.

"Yes Ayame?"

It hurt so much—so much—

"Make me forget."

The older man's startled emerald eyes narrowed.

"Why? What do you want to forget?"

It was heavy; he could barely move for the weight now.

"That you'll never love me…"

— _Owari_ —

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  Please, even though its super short,  _review!_


End file.
